


Mile High Club

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, BamBam is a shit, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, JB is the father of the plane, Jinyoung is the mother of the plane, M/M, Terrorism, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard this JYP Airways flight.





	1. Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> For Angela

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard this JYP Airways flight from Seoul, South Korea, to Berlin, Germany. My name is Im Jaebum and I will be your pilot today. Even though I spend most of my life in the air, I try to stay down to earth. * **Muffled Chuckling***. Your co-pilot today is Jackson Wang. The duration of this flight today will be around eleven hours, so we should arrive at 10pm German time. The weather conditions are stormy, so expect some turbulence. Please pay attention to the seatbelt signs at all times. Thank you for choosing to fly with JYP Airways, we hope that your experience **soars high** above all expectations.”_

~*~

“Seriously, Kunpimook?” Said Jinyoung. He stood in the entrance to the bathroom, shaking his head slowly at the sight in front of him. He had simply been conducting his routine check up on the bathrooms before take-off when he had stumbled upon his fellow flight attendant crushing a suspicious white powder on the bench with an iTunes gift card. Kunpimook casually glanced up at Jinyoung before returning his focus to shifting the powder into a line.

 

“Jinyoung, baby. I was up all night working on my self portrait. This is an eleven hour flight; you know I won’t be able to even point at the exits without collapsing,” Kunpimook slowly explained, stopping to stare solemnly into Jinyoung’s eyes as he began to roll up a 1000 won note, “I need this.”  

 

“How did you even get that past customs?”

 

“Do you really want to know?” Kunpimook asked with a wide, creepy grin and an eyebrow wriggle. A shiver of disgust travelled down Jinyoung’s spine.

 

“No. I really don’t,” Jinyoung groaned, rubbing his temples slowly, “Please just hurry up and finish whatever you’re doing and join us for the safety demonstration.” Kunpimook rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, mother,” He huffed, hunching over the bench with the bank note held to his nose.

 

Jinyoung slid the bathroom door shut and walked out into the aisle. He’d been working as a flight attendant for three glorious years now and had been honoured with the privilege of working alongside Kunpimook for two of those years. Kunpimook was an interesting guy to say the least. In the beginning Jinyoung had constantly been on the brink of either strangling Kunpimook or himself due to the daily trauma that he was subjected to, but with time he’d become desensitized to the drugs, inappropriate dabs and public indecency. Underneath all the pain and inconvenience that Kunpimook brought into his life, he did care for the boy.

 

“Hey Jinyoung!” called a cheerful voice from the other end of the cabin. He looked up to see a smiling Youngjae waving at him. Jinyoung gave a small wave in response. Youngjae was the third flight attendant and had only begun working for JYP Airways a few weeks ago. Unlike Kunpimook, Youngjae was amazing at his job. Jinyoung’s hospitable demeanour was based on starched manners and fake, tired smiles, but friendliness came so naturally to Youngjae. Even when working on three hours of sleep his endearing smile and constant laughter would bring smiles to the faces of even the most tired travellers. He even laughed at Captain Jaebum’s awful attempts at humour, so he was definitely in the pilot’s good books. The one person that Youngjae wasn’t sunshine and rainbows around was Kunpimook. On his first day working for the airline he had walked into an unlocked bathroom and was met with the sight of a naked Kunpimook handcuffed to the hand rail by the toilet while having his nipples twisted by Co-Pilot Jackson Wang. Youngjae had confessed to Jinyoung that the image had been burned into his retinas and that he often had nightmares of the incident. The innocent Youngjae was scared shitless of Kunpimook and his tendencies, but unluckily for him Kunpimook had taken a shine to him. Whenever Kunpimook slung a caring arm around his shoulder, or gave him an affectionate pat on the behind, Youngjae’s normal enthusiasm would dissolve into a stuttering, quivering mess.

 

Kunpimook leaped out of the bathroom and strutted down the aisle, rubbing his nose and sniffing.  The flight attendants assumed their positions for the safety demonstration as the plane began to taxi. Jinyoung watched Kunpimook anxiously throughout the procedure and sighed in relief when they finished without any major incident. The only mishap had been when Kunpimook had attempted to gesture to the exits using dabs and had almost hit a passenger in the face. Jinyoung made his way down the aisles, checking that the passengers had followed all the usual take-off instructions. After helping an elderly woman put some luggage in the overhead bin, Jinyoung was confronted with a shocking sight in the first class area. A sunglassed man was lying down in his fully reclined chair, his window shade was shut, his tray table was down with a laptop placed on top of it, playing some kind of rap video. And most disturbingly, his seatbelt was unfastened. Jinyoung’s fists clenched subconsciously at this display of complete disregard for airplane safety. He took a deep breath to calm his boiling rage and forced his mouth into a plastic smile.

 

“Excuse me sir, but could you please prepare for take-off?” He asked, sweetly. There was no response from the man. Jinyoung was on the verge of grabbing the man by the shoulders and shaking him into submission, but he notices that the man was wearing earphones. He gently taps on the man’s shoulder and the man removed his earphones, his gold chains clinking expensively as he turned to face the fuming flight attendant.

 

“Sir, I need you to prepare for take off.” Jinyoung says, and the man lets out a loud sigh.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry for endangering all of our lives with my computer and a reclined seat,” He says sarcastically, “Look, I paid decent money for this seat and I want to enjoy my flight in style, ok?”

 

“Sir, these are basic airline safety precautions. If you do not comply, I will have to report you to the pilot.” Jinyoung really didn’t have the patience for this.

 

“Fine. Do it,” the man says, “I’m sure that he will know that your rules are absolute bullshit.”

 

Jinyoung glared at the man and stormed off towards the cockpit. He paused briefly to calm himself before gently opening the door and leaning into the cockpit.

 

“Captain Jaebum-ssi, there’s a man in first class who is refusing to adhere to the take-off procedures,” he said in his sweetest voice. The pilot groaned from his seat, not even bothering to turn around to face the flight attendant.

 

“Jackson, can you take care of this? I was up all night watching Jurassic Park and I’m exhausted,” said Captain Jaebum.

 

“Sure thing, chicken wing,” replied the co-pilot cheerfully. Jackson was comparable to Youngjae in his bright disposition, but his antics caused the airline crew almost as much grief as Kunpimook’s. The two were partners in crime, two peas in a pod, but Jackson lacked the drug habit and was in fact a very skilled co-pilot. Jinyoung led Jackson through the cabin towards the rebellious man, who was still fully reclined with a smug grin on his face.

 

“Co-Pilot Jackson Wang, this is the man I informed you of,” said Jinyoung, turning to look at Jackson. The co-pilot was standing frozen with his jaw hanging on the ground. He began to shake and slowly raise his hands to his face.

 

“Oh my God. No way. No way,” Jackson said, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. The man gave Jackson a small nod.

 

“This can’t be happening. You’re Rap Monster,” Jackson exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” said Rap Monster coolly. Jinyoung glared at Jackson bitterly.

 

“Who is Rap Monster?” he spat. Jackson stared at the flight attendant with wide eyes.

 

“You don’t know who Rap Monster is?” Jackson replied, “He’s the most popular rapper in the world at the moment! He even won an Oscar recently for his outstanding performance in a cologne ad.” Jinyoung turned to stare at the rapper, who was staring right back at him with a shit eating grin.

 

“Rap Monster I am honestly such a big fan,” Jackson said to Rap Monster with adoration, “here, take this pen. Can you sign my forehead?” Rap Monster laughed and took the pen, signing his illegible signature on the co-pilot’s forehead. Jinyoung couldn’t believe this.

 

“Wow thank you so much Rap Monster, please, don’t worry about the safety rules. They really have no purpose anyway,” said Jackson, “anyway I have to go fly a plane now, if you need anything don’t hesitate to come up to the cockpit and see me.” Jackson left, leaving a betrayed Jinyoung and a smug Rap Monster in an awkward silence. Jinyoung shot the rapper a heated glare before storming off to the the flight attendants’ seating. He buckled up and was joined by Youngjae and Kunpimook soon after. Youngjae’s hands were shaking noticeably as he tried to fasten his seat belt.

 

“Oh Youngjae, let me help you with that!” Kunpimook cooed, leaning over to assist his dear friend. Youngjae froze and glared at Jinyoung desperately, his eyes begging for help. Jinyoung attempted to give Youngjae a comforting smile, because there was nothing that he could do to stop a coked up Kunpimook. Soon enough, Youngjae was buckled up and his safety belt was tightened to a circulation endangering degree. As the plane turned onto the runway, Kunpimook turned to Jinyoung with his signature grin.

 

“So, Jinyoung, I saw you talking to Captain Dad Jokes in customs,” said Kunpimook casually.

 

“Yeah, and?” replied the already drained Jinyoung.

 

“Oh, nothing, nothing. You were just giggling like a school girl at everything he said and staring at him with literal heart eyes,” Kunpimook said casually.

 

“I’m like that with everyone, Kunpimook. I’m an incredibly friendly and loveable person,” replied Jinyoung quickly.

 

“Oh really? I have never once seen you act like that around me,” Kunpimook said with a shocked expression.

 

“That’s because whenever I see you, Kunpimook, I feel like opening the emergency door and launching myself out of the aircraft,” said Jinyoung. Youngjae giggled quietly at this.

 

“Sure, Jinyoung. I’m sure that’s the case and not that you want to take up permanent residence in the Captain’s cockpit,” said Kunpimook sarcastically, shooting Jinyoung a final knowing look and an eyebrow wriggle before turning to Youngjae to engage in an impassioned one-sided conversation on the wildlife that he has managed to smuggle between countries over the years. Jinyoung purposefully tuned out of the lecture when Kunpimook began to explain how he had smuggled a five-metre-long boa constrictor on-board last May.

 

Jinyoung leant his head back against the seat and shut his eyes. It was going to be a long flight.

 

~*~

 

_“This is your First Officer Jackson Wang speaking. The Captain has just turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. We are passing into a zone of turbulence, so please return to your seats and keep your belts fastened. Thank you.”_

 

Jinyoung groaned as he returned to his seat and buckled up. They were only three hours into the flight and he’d already had to deal with several vomiting incidents and a very near punch up between two young men over who gets to use the armrest between them. Turbulence was the last thing he needed. The plane began to suddenly shake violently and Jinyoung’s head smacked back into his seat. He grimaced as the cabin was filled with the sound of babies crying, joined by a frightened whimper from first class. Jinyoung glanced back towards the passengers and was overjoyed to see Rap Monster practically shitting himself, white as a sheet and grasping onto the armrests for dear life. As he chuckled to himself the plane lurched in another violent shake.

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, this is First Officer Jackson Wang speaking. We have been struck by lightning and are experiencing double engine failure. We are forced to make a crash landing. Brace for impact.”_

 

Jinyoung gasped in shock as the passengers began to scream hysterically. Kunpimook had unbuckled his belt and leapt into Youngjae’s lap, sobbing into his chest and crying out that he was too beautiful to die. Youngjae was screaming. The plane continued to shake violently as it was battered by the storm, and Jinyoung could only stare at his trembling hands, his mind unable to process his impending death.

 

_“This is the Captain speaking. I am so, so sorry for the trauma that my co-pilot just inflicted on you. We are not crashing. It was his sick idea of a joke. * **“it was hilarious” in background** ***** We will be coming out of the turbulence in a matter of minutes.”_

The cabin was silent.


	2. Stop Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! ! ! ! 
> 
> inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOJ5yHpU10c

The moments between disembarking the aircraft and arriving at the airport hotel passed by in a blur for Jinyoung. As soon as the last passenger had stepped off of the plane, Jinyoung mentally clocked out. He vaguely recalled Jackson giving Kunpimook a piggy-back ride through customs and consequently receiving a stern reprimanding in German from airport security, then Captain Jaebum cracking some joke about aircraft taxiing as they entered the taxi-cab. All he knew now was that he was lying on a slightly lumpy yet welcoming mattress, isolated in his hotel room of rest and foreign television shows. For nine hours, all of Jinyoung’s worries would be safely kept on the other side of his locked hotel room door. Nine hours without inappropriate in-flight pranks, Captain Jaebum’s painfully handsome face or Kunpimook. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile into his pillow.

 

“JINYOOOUNG”

 

It was too good to be true. Jinyoung groaned in agony as he shifted his body into a sitting position as his unwelcome visitor began to bang violently on his door. He shuffled towards the door and peeked through the peephole. Of course it was Kunpimook. Jinyoung cracked open the door, leaving the chain in place.

 

“What do you want, Kunpimook.”

“Hey sweat cheeks, we’re all going out to get krunk tonight, do you want to-”

“No. I am not going to get ‘krunk’ with you.” Jinyoung interrupted, his facial expression bearing incredible likeness to a “Sorry, we are CLOSED” sign.

 

“Woah there asshole, you didn’t even let me finish my sentence. I could’ve come here to ask you to babysit my kids while I went out without you,” Kunpimook said, feigning offence.

 

“Kunpimook, you don’t have kids. If you ever do have kids, I will be calling child protection services.”

 

“Jeez Louise what’s stuck up in your ass,” mocked Kunpimook, “Well, certainly not Jaebum, since you’ve never had the balls to make a move.”

 

Jinyoung stared at Kunpimook blankly for two seconds, lacking the energy to think of even a basic comeback. He started to close the door, but Kunpimook quickly put his foot in the gap.

 

“Speaking of Jaebum, he’s coming out with us tonight.” Said Kunpimook, his eyebrows ascending into his currently red hair. Jinyoung brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Okay, fine. I give in. I will go. Just give me ten minutes to get ready.”

 

“Yeah! Jinyoung’s gonna claim Jaebum’s little captain!” Kunpimook screamed, popping and locking theatrically in the hotel corridor.

 

“Please stop or I will change my mind.” Jinyoung moaned, already regretting his decision. Kunpimook froze and smiled warmly at Jinyoung.

 

“Meet us in the lobby when you’re ready, make sure you’re looking good for the Captain; that means no mum jeans.” Kunpimook winked and walked off. Jinyoung gently shut the door before proceeding to bang his forehead repeatedly against it. Why did Im Jaebum and his vast, holy shoulders constantly have to ruin his life.

 

After attempting to and subsequently giving up on fixing his bed hair, Jinyoung rummaged through his small suitcase for something other than the checked pyjamas that he was currently wearing. He left the hotel room wearing a striped shirt and black jeans. He wondered if Captain Jaebum liked stripes. Upon reaching the lobby, he was greeted by a shrill and haunting animal call. He soon realised that the source was Kunpimook when a skinny arm was slung around his shoulder and he was dragged towards the rest of the group.

 

“Hey Jinyoung man,” said Jackson, reaching out to casually shake Jinyoung’s hand, “I’m glad you could make it. Let’s head out, boys. Tonight’s going to be lit.”

 

The group slowly filtered through the revolving doors, which were stopped multiple times by Youngjae colliding with the door repeatedly in his attempt to stay as far away from Kunpimook as possible in their shared space. When the flight crew was finally gathered on the street outside, Kunpimook quickly hailed a taxi and grabbed Youngjae and Jackson to follow him.

 

“Sorry, there’s not enough room in here for you guys, you’ll have to take a separate taxi,” said Kunpimook, his eyes filled with fake sorrow, “We’ll meet you guys there.”

 

The three piled into the backseat of the taxi, Youngjae’s eyes widening in fear as he was pushed into the middle seat. Jackson pulled the door shut behind him and the taxi tore off. Jinyoung and Jaebum were left standing alone in the Berlin night. Jinyoung shivered slightly in the cool night breeze, rubbing his arms gently and wishing that he had brought a jacket. He looked over at Jaebum who was watching the road attentively, looking for a taxi, his hands in his pockets as he rocked gently back and forth on his feet. It wasn’t often that he got to see Jaebum out of his pilot’s uniform, but he was always taken aback by how effortlessly well the man dressed. Even in a simple white button up shirt and ripped jeans, Jinyoung was drooling over him. Jaebum must have been able to feel Jinyoung’s adoring gaze burning into him, for he turned to Jinyoung and gave him a gentle smile.

 

“I’m surprised that you’re coming tonight. You looked like you were about to crash on the way back to the hotel,” said Jaebum.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t really feel like it, but Kunpimook can be just a little bit pushy,” replied Jinyoung, turning his gaze to the concrete.

 

“Well, I’m glad you came. I’m sure tonight will be really fun. Berlin’s nightlife is first class,” said Jaebum. Jinyoung couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Thanks Jaebum-ssi, yeah I’ve heard that it can be pretty crazy, though. All the drugs and other antics. I think I’m a bit too straight for that stuff,” said Jinyoung. Shit. No, he definitely wasn’t straight, that was the wrong term to use. Should he have said square?

 

“Yeah, this is going to be heaven for Kunpimook. Just stick with us and I’m sure you’ll be fine,” said Jaebum, reaching over to give Jinyoung a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “And how many times do I need to tell you; we’ve been working together for years now, call me hyung.”

 

“Thanks, hyung,” said Jinyoung, looking up to meet the captain’s eyes and smiling. Their eye-contact was broken when Jaebum stepped away to frantically flag down an approaching taxi. When the taxi came to a halt beside them, Jaebum opened the door and gestured for Jinyoung to enter first. As he slid into his seat, Jinyoung felt his heart fluttering at Jaebum’s incredible manners. The taxi pulled off and Jaebum leaned forward to speak to the taxi driver in impeccable German.

 

“Where are we going tonight, anyway?” Jinyoung asked Jaebum after the pilot had leaned back into his seat.

 

“Berghain, it’s really famous, and very exclusive. Apparently it’s really hard to get into.”

 

“Oh shit,” chuckled Jinyoung, “I definitely won’t be getting in then. They’ll see straight away that I’m amazingly boring.” Jaebum laughed with him.

 

“Yeah, if that’s their criteria then I’ll definitely be turned away too.”

 

They didn’t speak for the rest of the journey, simply looking out of their respective windows at the German streets. Jinyoung was fascinated by the way that the old and the new blended together so seamlessly. The grand, old stone buildings that had stood through years of world-changing history were littered with graffiti and street art, holding small, trendy bars bustling with alternative youth. Jinyoung decided that Berlin was pretty cool as he leaned back in his seat, listening to the soft murmur of jazz music coming from the radio.

 

When they arrived at their destination and stepped out of the taxi, Jinyoung would not have believed that this was the location of a world-famous nightclub if it wasn’t for the massive queue snaking up to the towering, abandoned looking building, the flashing strobe lights visible through the many windows, and the heavy techno music reverberating from inside. As Jinyoung and Jaebum walked towards the waiting clubbers, they caught sight of the rest of the flight crew near the end of the queue.

 

“Hey, Jinyoung, Jaebum! So glad you could join us!” Called Jackson, reaching out to shake hands with the newcomers. Jinyoung was surprised to see that Jackson and Jaebum had a special pilots only handshake which involved making airplane noises. Kunpimook motioned to the group to gather round.

 

“Okay so no offence, but you guys aren’t exactly the coolest of people,” said Kunpimook, Jackson gasping and clutching his heart in offense, “And as you know this is one of the most exclusive clubs in Europe, so you’re going to have to do a few things to try and get in.”

 

“But the thing is, they can spot out the people that are trying too hard. So you have to try to act cool without looking like you’re trying. Act natural. Okay?” said Kunpimook, glancing around at his friends.

 

“Naturally cool,” said Jackson, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out, “That’s something I can do.” Kunpimook punched Jackson in the arm.

 

“We need to be serious, guys. This is a big deal,” said Kunpimook, waving his arms around violently to express the importance of their situation.

 

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen you serious about something, Kunpimook. And it’s about clubbing,” said Jinyoung. Kunpimook turned to glare at him.

 

“Having fun is something very dear to me, Jinyoung. It’s not my fault that the only thing that you like to do is pine over the cap-” Kunpimook shut up when Jinyoung punched him in the arm.

 

“Okay well, another thing is, the bouncers don’t like tourists that much,” said Kunpimook, rubbing his arm, “So no Korean near the entrance."

 

“中国时间！” said Jackson.

 

 “No Chinese either, Jackson. German or nothing,” sighed Kunpimook. Jackson pretended to sulk.

~*~

After queueing for almost an hour, they finally reached the entrance to the club. The entrance was an inconspicuous metal door covered in graffiti. Kunpimook was the first to approach the bouncers, who was of course was admitted instantly with his copious eye makeup, tight pants and hot pink boots. Jaebum was up next, and after briefly greeting the bouncers in perfect German he was also let in. Youngjae was let in after smiling brightly at the rugged men, but when Jackson bounded confidently towards the door on his turn, he was politely refused entry.

 

“What?!” Jackson cried in English, “Why? Is it because I’m Asian?” 

 

“Sorry sir, you can’t enter.” Said the bouncer calmly. Jackson walked away from the doors on the verge of tears.

 

“Hey Jackson I can just head back to the hotel with you if you want,” said Jinyoung to the dismayed man.

 

“Nah, it’s fine Jinyoung, you try and get in. They’ll let you in, you’re good looking. I’ll head back by myself. Go have fun.” Jackson smiled through the welling tears. Jinyoung turned back to the bouncers and stepped up to what felt like the auction block. The bouncers were pretty intimidating, despite being significantly shorter than him. The way they were staring at him made Jinyoung feel naked and exposed. But soon enough they gestured for him to enter. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride that he had been let into such an exclusive club when his more charismatic friend had been turned away. Yes, he felt sorry for Jackson, but it was good for his self esteem. Jinyoung joined the rest of his friends inside and reached out to cling onto Youngjae’s arm. Jinyoung gawked up at the 60ft ceiling supported by massive concrete pillars, lit by seizure-inducing coloured strobe lights which also illuminated the ocean-like mass of a thousand writhing bodies pulsing to the beat of the bass-heavy techno music. Jinyoung was more of a punk-rock kinda guy and he felt completely out of his depth. They assembled an arrangement comparable to a conga line lead by Kunpimook as they moved through the crowd, heading directly for the bar. Kunpimook made sure that they were all comfortably seated with a strong alcoholic drink in hand before heading to the bathroom to score some MDMA. It was almost impossible to form a substantial conversation over the music, but the three of them managed to communicate adequately through gesturing towards strange people around them and laughing. By the time Kunpimook returned from his drug expedition, Jinyoung had finished his feminine cocktail and was feeling pretty tipsy. He didn’t notice Kunpimook slip into the booth next to him until he felt gentle hands rubbing his upper arm and his inner thigh. He turned over to Kunpimook in shock and was met with a face much too close for comfort, hooded eyes staring at him adoringly.

 

“Jinyoung, I love you, okay? You’re the best. I love you so much.” Kunpimook practically moaned, slipping his arms around Jinyoung to capture him in a tight embrace. Jinyoung sat completely stiff, feeling shocked, disgusted and very uncomfortable. He turned to Jaebum and Youngjae opposite him and saw them laughing openly at Jinyoung’s suffering.  


“Fucking MDMA,” Jinyoung groaned, prying Kunpimook off of him as his fellow flight attendant began to suck on his neck. He pushed Kunpimook to the other end of the booth and looked up to see three figures approaching their table. His eyes narrowed in resentment when he recognised the trio.

 

Seokjin, Hoseok and Taehyung. The flight attendants for JYP Airways’ equally shitty rival airline, Big Hit Air. Since the beginning of time these two airlines had loathed each other with an inexplicable passion. But aside from this historic feud, the three flight attendants were awful people. They were like the ‘plastics’ from Mean Girls. Seokjin was Regina George, Hoseok was Gretchen and Taehyung was the dumb one. They made him sick.

 

“How did _you_ guys even get in here,” said Seokjin, standing at in front of the booth with his arms crossed in an attempt to look intimidating.

 

“Go away,” said Jinyoung. The trio gasped.

 

“Don’t be so hostile, Jinyoung. How are you even a flight attendant with that kind of attitude?” said Hoseok, shaking his head in dismay. Jinyoung put on his flight attendant smile.

 

“Please, go away,” Said Jinyoung. Youngjae high-fived him. 

 

“Why don’t you make us,” Said Taehyung, raising his fists as if ready to fight. 

Kunpimook clumsily leaped from his seat, letting out a tribal war cry, and tackled Taehyung to the ground. Jinyoung was about to interfere when he heard one of them crying out that he had tapped out and to stop, but Jinyoung realised that it was Taehyung being hurt and he really didn’t care about his safety. Jinyoung’s face turned from an expression of subtle entertainment to that of pure horror as he witnessed the wrestling match turn from violent aggression to sexual aggression. He looked up from the pair consuming each others faces on the dirty floor to make eye contact with Seokjin, and for once he felt connected to his rival in their mutual disgust. 

 

He glanced over to Jaebum and Youngjae to gauge their take on this turn of events, but saw that they hadn’t even noticed. The two were engrossed in their own conversation, heads close together as to hear each other over the music. Jaebum was smiling widely at whatever hilarious dad joke he had just made, shaking with laughter, and Youngjae looked to be on the brink of tears, laughing loudly and softly hitting Jaebum’s shoulder. Jinyoung’s heart dropped. He hadn’t seen Jaebum look that happy since they had met. 

 

Jinyoung looked back to the ground couple to see that Kunpimook was now straddling Taehyung and tonguing at his neck. Jinyoung was just grateful that it wasn’t him on the receiving end of Kunpimook’s drug induced affections. Sighing, he stepped over the two bodies writhing on the floor and started to make his way out of the club. He looked back at the booth to see that Jaebum hadn’t noticed him leave. 

 

As soon as he exited the club, his vision began to blur as his eyes uncontrollably filled with tears, and he dropped into a squat by the entrance, tears flowing freely. He knew that he looked pathetic but he found that he didn't care about the judging faces ogling at him. He loved Youngjae but he couldn’t help but feel a stab of anger and jealousy at his ability to win Jaebum over in a matter of weeks when it had taken Jinyoung three years to even be able to have a conversation with the pilot. Their conversation at the beginning of the evening had given him such hope for the night; Jaebum had been so kind to him and he had thought that this could finally be the night that he would muster the courage to become something other than a dumb flight attendant to the respected pilot. But this was all he would ever be. He had dropped out of university and made his parents ashamed of him. He wasn’t naturally intelligent or talented as everyone else seemed to be. He wasn’t naturally likeable like Youngjae. He wasn’t charismatic and funny like Jackson. He wasn’t fun and spontaneous like Kunpimook. He was dull and unremarkable in every single way. And in failing to make himself something better, he’d become ashamed of himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't write emotions because I have none 
> 
> also i researched that berghain club for like an hour before writing, it looks frickin hectic. 
> 
> theres like a gay sex club part of it and they have weird piss and shit fetish nights. i was going to write about jinyoung stumbling upon that stuff but i didnt want to subject him to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, there will be many more major plot developments as this series goes on. I will be introducing the rest of the GOT7 characters and possibly some more BTS characters if I need to.


End file.
